


Sanders Sides Prompts

by vigilantvirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Warnings are applied to each entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantvirgil/pseuds/vigilantvirgil
Summary: Assorted short ficlets of the Sanders Sides boys. All ships apply. Each entry will have its own warnings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Prompt #12: Kiss on the nose with prinxiety  
> No warnings.  
> Enjoy.  
> (Crossposted on my tumblr: vigilantvirgil.tumblr.com)

"Rommmmmman."

"Yes my emo one?" 

"Please. Come. To. Bed." Virgil demanded from under his blanket hood.

Virgil had come into Roman's room late to find the creative side still sitting at his desk, working on the next video. Thomas was asleep and, since his dreams were particularly vivid, Roman was able to get some ideas from them. Sometimes, well most of the time, they were pretty outlandish, but Roman could still use the basic idea to break down into a coherent story or premise. Some of Roman's best work came from Thomas's dreams. Recently, Virgil had begun to sleep more in Roman's room since it was easier for him to fall asleep there and since the two had begun a relationship together, Virgil enjoyed being with him as much as possible. However, Virgil was not particularly the type who liked to stay up late. (It makes me too anxious, he explained once. What if I oversleep and that causes Thomas to make a mistake because I wasn't there to stop him??) The sides were linked to Thomas still. When he was asleep, it made them all particularly drowsy. Roman had stayed up late on so many occasions that he had grown quite used to ignoring his tiredness and fatigue.

"Rooooommmmmaaaaannnnn." Virgil whined. He wiggled across the bed towards Roman who was sitting at the desk next to the bed. Virgil leaned his head against Roman's arm. "Pleeeeeeeaaaasssssse."

The prince laughed lightly. "You sure are needy tonight." He teased.

Virgil frowned. "I'm sleepy. It's 3:30 in the morning. As much as my outward appearance suggests I don't like sleep, I actually do."

Virgil reached out of his blanket cocoon and placed his hand on the back of Roman's head, rubbing his fingers in a massaging motion. Virgil could feel the tension in Roman's neck subside instantly. The prince leaned into his touch, but Virgil pulled his hand back quickly and then leaned towards Roman, kissing him on the nose.

"There's more for you if you come to bed." Virgil promised, falling back to the bed. He rolled over to the far side. It was Roman's turn to frown.

"That's awfully mean to tease me like that..." he said with his bottom lip sticking out. Roman sighed, stretching his arms above his head. As Virgil tucked himself under the covers, Roman realized how tired he actually was. "Alright, my chemically imbalanced romance, you win."

Roman closed his notebook and stood, snapping his fingers. His princely attire was replaced with a red t-shirt with a crown on the front and red sweats. Roman crawled onto bed as the light in the room grew softer and the fairy lights above the bed began to glow. Virgil met Roman in the center of the bed and, as promised, began to massage the prince's shoulders and neck. Roman leaned into Virgil relaxing as his tension was worked through. Virgil had been right of course-- Roman had worked basically all day and after sitting that long, his shoulders and arms were very sore.

Roman felt himself falling asleep rather quickly so he leaned back to look at Virgil. He had settled himself into the fluffy pillows and looked just as sleepy. Roman leaned in and kissed Virgil on the nose.

“I always do... you know.” Virgil said groggily. 

Roman raised an eyebrow. “Do what?”

“I always win.” Virgil said smugly, a grin appearing across his face. “I always convince you. I guess I'm your weakness.”

The prince released a breath, smiling. “Yes, that is true... but you're exhausted. I can see it in your eyes. Sleep, my dark prince.”

Virgil nodded, holding his arms out to Roman. Roman tucked himself into Virgil's embrace, laying his head on Virgil's shoulder. “I love you Roman.” Virgil said breathly, barely above a whisper.

“I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Prompt #67 - When One Stops The Kiss To Whisper “I’m Sorry, Are You Sure You-” And They Answer By Kissing Them More
> 
> -
> 
> (Human/High school AU - Patton (sophomore) is captain of the dance team and virgil (freshman) is a new transfer student who has rumors going around that he hurt someone because he was expelled from his previous school)
> 
> -
> 
> Crossposted on my tumblr (vigilantvirgil.tumblr.com)

Virgil knew it was wrong. Getting a crush on the kindest, sweetest boy in school while also having a criminal record and rumors tied to your name was a terrible idea. Virgil knew Patton would never give him the time of day since he was always so busy with the dance team. 

But seeing Patton leading the group of dancers during pep rallies made the rally itself so much more bearable. Patton was so adorable. He always had on the biggest smile, showcasing his dimples. His bright blue eyes seemed to pierce straight into Virgil's heart. 

Everyone loved Patton. He was always surrounded by friends at school. Even when Virgil would run into him in the bathroom, Patton had at least one person waiting for him. 

Virgil wondered what that was like. Being the transfer student, with the rumors going on around him, people tended to avoid him. Didn't help he had the emo look to help him look quote on quote "dangerous". 

Virgil got lost in his thoughts as he walked back to his class from a locker visit. Without even looking up from his phone, something suddenly slammed into him, causing virgil to fall back, slamming his head onto the tile floor. 

"It's what you deserve." Someone scoffed loudly. 

Virgil rubbed his head as he sat up, feeling lightheaded. He looked up to see a student he didn't recognize staring daggers down at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead. 

"You should apologize for running into me, Mr. Violent. Who knows what the school might do if I tell them you're harassing me?" The bully said. Virgil ignored them, choosing to pick up his scattered papers and binders. "Excuse me, are you listening?" The bully snarled, kicking Virgil in his waist, knocking him back onto the ground. 

Virgil coughed as the air was pushed out of his stomach. He clutched his torso in pain. 

"Hey!" Another voice called. Virgil opened his eyes to see Patton standing just outside the restroom door across the hall. "What are you doing, Luke?" He asked hotly. Virgil had never heard Patton so mad before. 

"Nothing coach." Luke said, shrugging his shoulders. Virgil noticed in that moment that Luke and Patton were similarly dressed. Dance team sweats. "This asshole bumped into me and then refused to apologize."

"You can cut the lying, Luke. I saw it all." Patton retorted, pushing past Luke and over to Virgil. Patton helped Virgil to stand after gathering his things off the floor. "I suggest apologizing to Virgil. He didnt do anything to you."

Luke glared. "You can't prove he didn't."

"Maybe I can't. But that newly installed camera over there can." Patton explained as he pointed to a nearby exit. The camera hung down from the middle and pointing right at them. "If you had listened during the pep rally maybe you would've remembered when Mrs. Chambers told us about the new motion detected and voice activated camera systems."

Patton smirked as the color drained from Luke's face. Without a word, the bully pushed past them and down the hall, vanishing from sight. 

"Hey... you okay?" Patton asked, during all of his attention back to Virgil.

Virgil felt a bit dazed but overall felt okay. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Really. Um... thank you, Patton." He felt his face growing hot. 

"Are you sure?" Patton asked. "Your face is really red--" he reached out to feel Virgil's forehead, but Virgil pulled back just out of reach.

"No! No..." Virgil coughed. "I'm fine. I am. Sorry you had to help me. Uh..." he fiddled with his papers, not really looking at Patton. "How did you know my name?"

Patton raised his eyebrows a bit as he bit his lip. "Well, I hear the rumor mill a lot being the dance team captain."

Virgil's heart sank. "Oh... yeah-- of course you would. Hey um... I'm gonna go." He turned to leave, only to have Patton grab his wrist. 

"I don't believe what they say about you. I truly don't." Patton said softly. "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here, okay?"

Virgil shook his head. "You don't want to hang out with me. It'll ruin your reputation around here right?"

Patton shrugged. "I don't really care if it does or doesn't." He said simply. "Virgil, being honest, I've been interested in you since you first arrived." It was Patton's turn to blush. "I wanted to say something earlier, but I didn't want to overwhelm you and I tend to be followed around a lot. I don't have many friends."

Virgil suddenly felt terrible. All those times he could've said something to Patton and all that time, Patton wanted to say something to him too?

"Meet me behind the bleachers in the gym today?" Patton asked. "Our practice starts at 4:30. So I have some time."

Virgil nodded. "Okay."

Patton smiled brightly and Virgil felt his face grow hot again. "Yay! See you then!" Patton waved and took off down a nearby hallway, his sneakers scooting sound echoing loudly. 

Virgil sat there and stared at the clock on the wall. It was 2:55pm. Classes ended in 20 minutes. In 20 minutes he would be alone with Patton Foster behind the gym bleachers. 

As the blood rushed to his face even worse, Virgil turned on his heel back to his class. 

Focusing was, luckily, unnecessary as when Virgil arrived back in class, all of the students were talking. Virgil snuck back into his desk, quickly taking down the few notes he had missed in the notebook he had gone to his locker to get. 

"Virgil."

Virgil looked up to his teacher, Mr. Picani, waving at him to come up to his desk. Virgil took the long way around his classmates but eventually arrived at the desk.

"Yes sir?" Virgil asked. He held his hands together nervously. 

"I passed out a homework assignment while you were going to your locker. Here you go." Mr. Picani said with a smile. Virgil glanced at the math packet and released a breath. Good. He wasn't in trouble. "Also, I just wanted to let you know, all of the teachers are aware of the rumors going around about you. We will take care of it soon. There's only so much we can do unfortunately. But just know we are on your side, okay?" Mr. Picani placed his hand on Virgil's shoulder and squeezed. 

Virgil bowed slightly to his teacher. "Thank you sir..." he turned and walked back to his seat only for the bell to chime as he arrived. 

All of his classmates clambered out of the classroom quickly. Virgil felt his heart start to race as he packed up his last book into his backpack.

He walked out of the class and towards the center of the school to the gym. Upon walking inside, Virgil saw all of the dance team member stretching and getting ready. 

"Pssssst."

Virgil looked towards the bleachers to see Patton waving at him. Virgil quickly walked over and slipped into the small opening between the two sets of bleachers. It was an obvious hangout spot as there was trash laying all over the floor and discarded drinks and bags. 

"I'm glad you came." Patton started as he sat down on his varsity jacket. "I kinda wondered if you were actually going to." He scratched his head. 

Virgil shrugged. "I mean... it's not like I can tell the most popular kid in school "no"?" He meant it as a joke but Patton's eyes drooped.

"Yeah I guess not..." Patton leaned over, grabbed a light blue water bottle and took a swig. "But I'm honestly just a figurehead for it all." Virgil sat down across from him. "I'm the captain because I'm good at what I do. That part is true. But I'm far from being the most popular. Most people say I'm just a goody two shoes, walking around buddy buddy with the teachers so I can get what I want." Patton took another drink. "I'm not Patton to them. I'm Foster, the top dance team member, honor roll, probably will be valedictorian." 

Virgil could see a gloss look cover Patton's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but Patton continued. 

"When you started at school, you were the first person to talk to me like I was just another student. You didnt talk to me to get anything out of me..." Patton smiled. "I admired you for that." He fiddled with his bottle. "Then I heard the rumor. The rumor that you had assaulted someone and had a criminal record." Virgil felt his body tense up. "I'll be upfront with you. I did some digging online and I found what actually happened...and I'm so sorry." 

Patton reached his hand out and Virgil gently took it into his own. "Thank you Patton." Virgil said softly. He felt his hands trembling but he was powerless to stop it. Patton took his other hand and Virgil's, holding Virgil's in between his own. "I-- I have wanted to speak to you for awhile now, Patton. But I... I was afraid." Virgil felt his face grow hot. "But it's great to know you're just as kind as you look."

Patton blinked, his own face flushing a bit. It was in that moment both boys realized how close they were sitting to each other. Their eyes met and without any words, both leaned forward and their lips touched. It was soft and dry. Minty and sweet. 

"I'm sorry." Patton pulled away. "Are you sure you--"

Virgil cut him off by crossing the gap between them and kissing Patton again. This time it was passionate and messy as Virgil held onto Patton's cheeks gently. Patton ran his hands through Virgil's hair. It was quiet as the two parted lips, leaning back and smiling sheepishly at each other. 

"I like you, Patton. Your smile, your laugh, your kind heart." Virgil explained. "I hope... I hope that's okay."

Patton smiled, showing off his cute dimples. "I like you too, Virgil. A lot. Your understanding, strength, and your resilience." 

The boy's leaned together, touching foreheads and laughing. This was their moment and it was just the start of many more moments to come. 


End file.
